Legit Phansite Shipping
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: Hey guys. I'm back at it again with some Phansite insight! Hope you guys love Mishima, because this is a Mishima-senpai-centric one-shot. Thank you to the lovely support I've gotten so far for all the fanfics I post on Saturdays. This means so much to me.


Legit Phansite Shipping

AN: Just so you know, this is a bit of slice-of-life. Nothing too surreal. Nothing too fancy. This is just some love to my favourite shipdom, and with enough respect that Mishima-senpai and the other mods don't ban me lol.

Enjoy!

Silence reigned over the café. Leblanc was incredibly quiet for this time of day, especially since it was a Sunday. However, the only people in this part of the building were himself and Sojiro Sakura, the owner of the café. Mishima supposed this was for the best. It gave him the quiet he needed to perfect the Phansite and its extension, the PMs.

He was working on fixing the sending images function (again), since Doll and Picasso had broken it via smut war (again). Doll had won, as always, since she always seemed to have more quality material than Picasso could ever acquire. Mishima chuckled. This was like introducing the emojis function all over again.

"Hey there, stranger." Warm arms enveloped Mishima in a not-quite constricting embrace. Familiar green hair brushed passed his cheek. Mishima found himself leaning back into the newcomer's collar.

"Hey Hazama." Mishima closed his eyes, enjoying the familiar feeling of safe he got whenever this special person embraced him. It was true, the entire Phansite shipped them, but they didn't know just how deep their connection ran. There were inside jokes, where to the others in the PMs it would be hilarious for the moment, but those moments passed. The effect those moments had over them was exclusive to that moment only, and everything would be swept up in another bout of Phansite madness.

Only Hazama could truly understand these moments for what they were.

They were peeks into each member's life. Every face reveal. Every room reveal. Every time the Voice Chat option was activated. All of it wove and spun into knowing complete strangers and calling them 'friend'.

Sure, there was a computer screen and the entire web between each user, and often times the memes would leak from the meme room and into the general chat, but nobody minded. Nobody cared as long as that sense of open-mindedness permeated the rooms.

It was strange how he and Hazama had met through a computer, and ended up as contacts in their phones. One thing lead to another. As you could tell, they were very familiar with eachother in various aspects of their relationship.

"What are you looking at, Mish-Mash?" Hazama's face burrowed into Mishima's shoulder, and Mish wondered how the older male could even see his laptop screen from that angle, but he replied anyways.

"I'm threatening Inari with pain of lobsters." Mishima said it so casually that Hazama had to lean away to stare at him. A smirk quirked his lips.

"Again?"

Mishima had to laugh. It wasn't the first time Inari had poked the other users on with salt memes and smut references. Riling up Doll was just icing on the cake, so Mishima decided to take action before Doll wrote a Inari into oblivion...

... Again.

"This time it's different. See?" Mishie clicked into the image he sent into the chat, showing a man tied in duct tape with Inari's head photoshopped onto his body surrounded by multiple live lobsters. Hazzie's eyes widened. He barked out a laugh.

Sojiro would've commented on the boys to keep their voiced down, but since they were the only ones there, he refrained. Besides… It sure masked over the various sounds that could be heard even this far from his house. Sojiro swore he'd make Akira and Ryuji clean Futaba's room this time. Their little chair on fork roleplay really pissed him off sometimes.

"You know…" Hazama sighed into Mishima's neck contentedly, "It's real nice how we get to meet up like this."

Mishima smiled softly, accepting his… boyfriend's? loving embrace as it seemed to tighten around his thin frame.

"Yeah. I agree. It's a shame Doll's probably writing a fanfiction about us as we speak, though."

Hazama's lips quirked up.

"A shame? Mishie… Are you saying you don't like the shipdom we've gotten? You're even the man in the relationship!" Hazama trailed his thumb down Mishima's arm, causing the younger to shiver and lean further into the embrace.

"Have you seen the fanart? I don't mind, really. I'm just worried it's smut. It is a Saturday, you know…" Mishima had a point.

"Oh yeah. Smutty Saturday, I think she called it? Well Doll did ask about whether we wanted toady to be a fluff fest."

Mishie's relieved status caused him to close his laptop's lid and pull his boyfriend down into the booth beside him.

"I'm just glad the truth's between us…" Mishima sighed, threading his cold fingers through Hazama's warm ones. Hazman raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Mishima smiled.

"That means these moments are all to ourselves."

A soft look washed over Hazama's face. He sighed contentedly, leaning his head down to rest on Mishima's.

"Yeah. That's definitely real nice."

END

AN: Yeah. I know it's shorter than what my smut fics would be, but Mishima-senpai wanted something fluffy, so here we go! :D Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
